


After the War

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: The war is over. Palpatine is finally dead and Rey knows who her family is.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	After the War

Rey stepped off the falcon on Yavin 4 as Snap Wexley followed her, carrying Finn's lifeless body. She saw Leia coming towards her followed by Poe, Rey's boyfriend for the last year.  
Rey ran into Poe's arms and let the sobs shake her body. She had watched as Zorri Bliss had killed Finn while she and Ben had fought against Palpatine. Zorri had turned on Finn at the last minute as he battled against Hux.  
"You ok?" Leia asked as she stepped forward.  
Rey shook her head as Poe continued to hold her. Kes, Poe's dad walked up just as Chewie appeared helping Ben walk. Leia blinked as she looked at her son for the first time in 10 years. She inhaled as she prepared to greet her son.  
Rey pulled back from Poe and turned to hold her hand out to Ben. She then looked at Leia. "We need to talk."  
Leia nodded. "I know. Poe, can you have Kalonia meet us in medbay? By the looks of it, both Rey and Ben need medical attention."  
"She is already waiting" Kes said.  
Leia nodded and turned to lead the way, Poe helping Rey as Chewie held Ben up against him.

Kalonia patched Ben up as Poe kept Rey occupied until her turn. Leia listened as Rey told her what happened.  
"After Finn was killed, Lando showed up along with Jannah and Wedge. Jannah killed Zorri just as Ben and Rey killed Palpatine."  
"So he is gone for good?" Poe asked.  
Rey nodded. She had been quiet since they had arrived in the medbay, which concerned Leia, but Poe knew Rey was just processing what happened.  
"Rey, you need to tell my mom what you found out" Ben said.  
Rey nodded. "I still have a hard time believing it myself, but I know it's the truth."  
Leia nodded and motioned for Rey to continue.  
Rey looked at Poe and smiled. "I know who my family is. You all know him or at least have heard of him."  
Leia frowned when she saw Ben smile. "The suspense is killing me."  
"Anakin wasn't the only Jedi to have a child" Rey continued. "I found out the truth just before we left; but Obi Wan Kenobi had a affair with one of Padme Amidala's handmaids. Her name was Satine. After Padme was killed and Obi Wan had gone to Tatooine, Satine had followed him."  
By now Leia's eyes were huge. "Are you saying that Obi Wan Kenobi is your father?"  
Rey nodded. "He was killed before he knew about me."  
"Wow Sunshine" Poe whispered. "I didn't expect to hear that."  
"I didn't either" Rey said. "But I'm not disappointed. I am sad that my dad is dead, but I have learned that no one is ever really gone. I met my dad as Ben and I fought Palpatine."  
"Force ghost" Leia said at Poe's confused look. "Then what happened?"  
Rey smiled. "Then I knew that no matter what happened, I wouldn't be alone anymore. That no matter what happened, I found my belonging. I don't need my biological family to make me feel like I belong, but those who love me now."  
Leia nodded and smiled as Poe wrapped Rey into his arms. Rey closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of Poe surrounding her and the peace that surrounded her and her new family.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to send me a prompt for a story, just let me know.


End file.
